


Ineffable Superhusbands

by fish_sleeps



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angel Steve Rogers, Demon Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_sleeps/pseuds/fish_sleeps
Summary: Тони заключает сделку со Стивом. Вроде того.





	Ineffable Superhusbands

**Author's Note:**

> Ангелы в каноне существа бесполые, поэтому отношения между ними я отношу к категории Other.  
> Но отношения Стива и Тони для меня относятся к категории M/M в первую очередь, поэтому этот тег тоже здесь.

Стив нахмурился. Потер пальцами переносицу, будто это могло помочь избавиться от тревожащих мыслей.  
Возможно, беспокоился он напрасно. Но если ты ангел, то стоит хотя бы иногда задумываться, не повлияет ли общение с демоном на мир. Или на твое развоплощение.  
Стив вздохнул, в последний раз взглянул на разросшиеся растения Тони и решил заняться делами магазина.  
Когда Тони притащил горшки на его подоконник? Трудно сказать.  
Кажется, тогда с утра шел дождь, в книжном Стива было тихо и он уже подумывал пойти в комнату за стойкой и разобрать книги, но тут к дверям подъехал красный автомобиль. Его яркость не могла приглушить даже серая дымка дождя. Возможно, тут не обошлось без демонических сил. Интересно, трудно ли это - держать машину в идеально чистом состоянии в Лондоне? Стив не знал, он никогда не водил и не собирался пока менять своих привычек. (Единственный опыт скачек на лошади был настолько ужасным и неловким, что не стоил упоминания.)  
Стив спокойно наблюдал, как Тони вышел из машины, бросился к багажнику, вытащил из него горшок с каким-то растением и направился к книжному, пытаясь защитить крупные листья от дождя ладонью.  
Над дверью прозвенел колокольчик и замолчал, когда Тони посмотрел на него поверх очков.  
Стив понял, что спокойно заняться катологизированием новых поступлений в ближайшее время не получится. Он не почувствовал грусти по этому поводу.  
\- Стив! Я принес тебе цветы. Ну, я полагаю, что цветы на этом красавце в скором времени появятся, - жизнерадостно провозгласил Тони и продолжил, с угрозой в голосе обращаясь к горшку, - Я же прав, верно? Ты же вырастишь красивым?  
\- Здравствуй, дорогой, - устало поздороволся Стив. - И нет, мой магазин не место для растений. Любой книжный магазин не место для растений.  
\- А где же им тогда быть? - картинно вскинул брови Тони. - Это же как курица и яйцо! Как начало и конец! Сначала растут деревья, потом их срубают, делают бумагу и печатают твои книги! Ну, если ты не начал снова торговать чем-то из кожи...  
\- Тони!..  
\- Да ладно тебе, когда это было!..  
\- Когда бы это ни было, я буду очень рад, если ты забудешь тот печальный эпизод и не будешь мне его припоминать, - сдержанно попросил Стив.  
\- Окей! Если оставишь у себя эту прелесть! - ухмыльнулся Тони.  
\- Сделка с демоном? Да никогда, - еле заметно улыбнулся ангел.  
\- А как насчет дружеской договоренности? - Тони оперся о стойку и наклонился к Стиву.  
\- Приемлемо, - кивнул Стив, прикрыв глаза. Он не сомневался, что тут нет какой-нибудь... дьявольской хитрости, он не сомневался в Тони. Когда-то у них повелось шутить на эту тему и пока Стив не собирался менять и эту привычку. Даже если кому-то из его начальтва могло показаться легкомысленным шутить об основах мироздания.  
Тони победно улыбнулся, все еще нависая над Стивом. Тот с лицом "какой ужас, меня соблазнил демон, что же теперь будет!.." поднялся, чтобы освободить место на подоконнике.  
Как потом выяснилось, одним горшком он не отделался. Тони приносил время от времени новые растения, каждый раз разные. Он даже что-то объяснял про особую атмосферу, в которой ангелы ничего не смыслят, но когда они трезвели, Стив не мог вспомнить ни одного аргумента.


End file.
